Hiro MD, No Pain? No Gain
by Hiro MD
Summary: A-3 year old was Diagnostic with cipa disease. A medical Condition that patient's cannot respond to pain. Hiro admitted her to the Hospital for genetic testing and nursing care. Mom on the other hand had another crises that she has to deal with for herself.
1. Painless patient

**In the Adersons House, Dad was at work, Mom Joyce was at home with her 3-year old Jenna Playing outside.**

Joyce:"Jenna! Time to come in sweetie".

Janna:"Coming!

 **Jenna was having lunch. all the sudden Mom saw a puddle on the floor.**

Joyce:"Jenna? Do you feel alright.

Jenna:"Yea. Why?"

Joyce:"You just went to the bathroom on the floor. Didn't you feel that?"

Jenna:"No. I didn't know I went.

 **After lunch, Jenna was in the bathtub. After she got out of the tub Joyce came into the bathroom and saw Jenna in the floor. She just peed out blood. Joyce called 911.**

* * *

 **Back at our house, We were just coming home from our trip until my pager went off. I pick up the phone and call the Hospital, put on my scrubs and rushed to work. The medic's was wheeling a 3-year old in.**

Hiro:"What do we have"?

Medic:"A 3-year old collapse on the bathroom floor. She peed blood and her temperature went up to 103 and she said she doesn't have a fever. she cannot feel any pain.

 **I was thinking that it could be cipa. A genetic disease the a person cannot feel pain.**

Hiro:"Wheel her in trauma 2."

Jenna:"Why did she pee blood?"

Hiro:"It could be a kidney stone and she cannot feel it. Lisa!. Go grab a catheter kit out of the supply closet and tub,clothes and towel to clean her off.

 **I cut her clothes off and put her into a gown. The nurse came back with the supplies. She cleaned her off and put a catheter in her with a urine bag. I examed her, Took her vitals, felt around her belly, kidney's. I felt a lump in her kidney's. I told Lisa to wheel in an ultrasound machine. I did an ultrasound on her kidney's and saw a stone on the screen. I admitted her in for more tests and genetic testing to rule out cipa. I wheeled her down to MRI to take a good** **picture at the stone in her kidney's.**

Lisa:"Now What?"

Hiro:"Well we need to keep an eye on it. If it get any bigger, I may have to do surgery to remove the stones".

 **After the MRI, I wheeled her into a room. I start some I.V meds., Draw some blood for genetic testing. She was put in isolation because she had a fever. Cipa patient's do** **not get hot or sweat when they get ill. They don't even know that they had a fever. The result came back from the lab. It was cipa. Her Mom told me that she was the carrier. She had cipa and passed it on at birth. The disease doesn't show it unit she was three. That night Jenna was in pain around 11pm. The medical team and I came into her room. Nothing was coming in her urine bag. I did an ultrasound. The store's get bigger. We rushed her into surgery.I use the scope to get the stones out and urine started to come out into the bag. 1 hour later, she was being rushed into recovery. I was rubbing my head thinking about something.**

Hiro:"How could she felt that when she had cipa? odd".

 **After she woke up, I wheeled her back into her room, took her vitals and let her sleep. I went out in the hallway. I told the Mother to follow me in the** **consult room. We sat down at the table. I was looking at her paper work.**

 **Hero:" Your daughter has Cipa and I understand that you were the carrier correct"?**

 **Joyce:" Yes. when she was born, The Doctor did some blood work when she was an infant. Surprising to me that during the contraction's I was having, I could felt the baby inside me. What does that mean"?**

Hiro"It's probably that the you had it and you passed it to your daughter while she was inside you. With your permission, I like to take some of your blood."

Joyce:" Is is important?"

Hiro:"Yes it is".

Joyce:"Okey."

 **I gave her Mom the consent form and told her to go the the outpatient blood draw lab on the first floor.**

Hiro:"Okey will talk later".

 **The next Day, Labs came back from the Mom blood work came turned out disturbing. It called Mom in my office.**

 **Hiro:"Please sit down. Your blood work came back. You have** Leukemia".

Joyce:" What!? How did that happen"?

Hiro:"Well somehow when your daughter was still inside you? While she was developing inside, She develop Leukemia and passed it on to you for an exchange for Cipa".

Joyce:"So we exchange diseases and I had I the whole time"?

Hiro:"Will honestly, You develop Leukemia ever since I discover that your daughter has cipa. I know an oncologist that can help you. He work's at the SF Medical center. I'll give him a call".

My intercom went off.

Nurse:"Dr. Hamada, Your needed in the west wing 4th floor flour in room 431."

I got up on my chair.

 **Hiro:"I'll give him a call and get back to you.**

 **I went to one of my patient's room who was 13 years old that need a** **bandage change. I went in her room. she was watching Dumb and Dumber too. She ask me if the Hospital was teen magazine's to read. I paged child life and a volunteer bring up 10** **teen magazine's. After I got out of her room, Joyce ran to me.**

Joyce:"Dr. Hamada quick it's my daughter".

 **I ran into her room. She was gasping for air. I put on my stethoscope and listen to her lungs.**

She's not getting air. I need to incubate.

I ask Mom to leave the room so I came work on her. I grabbed a laryngoscope and started to incubate her. I attach the ball and start to pump air into her lungs. I use the nurse call button to call a nurse in.

Hiro:"We need get get her to the I.C.U Stat.

We peeled her on the gurney to I.C.U and hook her up on a ventilator to breathe for her. I checked her vitals. Her temperature was climbing and I got out some ice packs. I empty her catheter bag and went out the room. The nurses took over. I talk to the Mom in the hallway.

Joyce:"How can she not sweat when she got a high fever?"

Hiro:"Well Cipa patient's cannot feel hot or cold. They cannot tell of they has a fever so temperature need to be monitored and you need to extra careful around germs".

Joyce:"Does Cipa effects her immune system"?

Hiro:"In a matter of fact Cipa tries to destroy the immune system if not careful. It could be dangerous of fatal. Your daughter has a long life medical condition that needs extra care. Step in my office. I'm going to give you a DVD documentary on "Life without pain" It will tell you about what your daughter is going through. Oh yea.I call the oncologist and he can take you tomorrow morning to get treatment.

Joyce:"Thank you."

Hiro:"You may purchase the DVD for $24.99 in my office.

 **The Mom followed me in my office. She wrote a check for the DVD.**

* * *

 **When I got home, Honey was folding laundry .**

Honey:"Oh Hiro, Baymax came back from SF university. He's upstair being charged.

Hiro"Thanks my love" **.**

 **We had to send Baymax in to get some upgrades done. The bill came with him. I wrote a check and put it in the mailbox. Honey called me to called for dinner. Honey cooked steaks, Bake potato and a salad and Apple pie for dessert We were talking at the dinner table."**

Hiro:"So what upgrade they did on Baymax"?

Honey:"Well he have longer life battery installed even he give patient's oxygen and he can now give's patient's physical therapy".

Hiro:"Well I guess he can work in the rehab unit."

Maggie:"Mommy, can I please have some ice cream?"

Honey:"You don't want Apple pie'?

Maggie:"I do but I want ice cream on top".

 **Honey:" Oh sure you can have ice cream on top. Oh I also ask them to Re-program Baymax so he does't get so strike".**

Hiro:"That's cost extra".

Honey:Yes and the cost of labor. Oh did you pay the bill?"

Hiro:"It's in the mailbox".

Honey:"With a credit card"?

Hiro: "They wanted check's only. Relax I took care of it".

 **Honey carried Maggie's dessert with vanilla Ice-cream on top.**

Honey:"Here you go sweetie:"

 **After dinner, Maggie helped them clear off the table. The twins were playing with Tadashi a game of hide and Seek. It was 8:00pm and it was time for the kids to go to bed for School** **tomorrow.**

* * *

End od Ch.1


	2. Baymax our hero

**The next morning, I went to work carrying Baymax on his case. I went through the employee entrance with me badge and clocked in. I went to the staffs locker room to hang up my coat and got my white jacket on and put my stethoscope around my neck. Another nurse Becky walked in.**

Becky:"I see Baymax is back".

Hiro:"Well he just had some upgrades done.''

Becky:"There are donuts in the staffs lounge".

Hiro:"Thanks but I need to get on the floor".

Becky:"Well how about lunch in the cafeteria later".

Hiro:"Maybe.

 **I took the elevator up to the I.C.U. I grabbed Jenna's chart. the unit Nurse Janet came up to me.**

Janet:"The Mom was admitted in the Hospital this morning".

Hiro:"What happen"?

Janet:"Her cancer was growing so Doctor's had to act fast to save her life. She called 911 at Three in the Morning. when the paramedic's arrived, They found her on the floor. They had to Defibrillate her to get her heart started and to take her to SF General.

Hiro:"Well I did fax her Labs there".

Janet:"You found out she had cancer"?

Hiro:"Well I had to. It's a long story. So how is our patient"?

Janet:"The machine is still breathing for her. I checked her vital's already. Her temperature is still spiking.

Hiro: "We need to act fast

 **I inflated Baymax and show Baymax the patient's chart and who are we treating. Baymax scanned it and download it in his healthcare chip.**

Hiro:"Baymax, Can you use your cooling system to drop her temperature"?

Baymax:"I'll try". **  
**

 **Baymax went into her room and walked closet to her and started to scan her at her bedside. His Body turned blue.**

Baymax:"Cooling system activated".

 **He put his hands on her chest over her gown. I look at the moniter. Amazing her temperature was climbing down.**

Hiro:"Well would you look at that".

 **All the sudden, Jenna was fighting for her breathing tube. I took her tube out. Some how when Baymax was bring her temperature down, it opened up her airway. Baymax put his hands down.**

Baymax:"Treatment is complete. Patient is cooled down".

Janet:" Wow! That was amazing".

Hiro:"We need o get her to the EEG lab. But first, we can take her catheter out. She no longer need's it.".

 **Janet took her catheter out and put her on the gurney. We Wheeled her to the EEG lab. I had Baymax paste electrodes on her scalp. I was studying her brainwaves on the computer. I was shock what I was seeing.**

Hiro:"Janet look at this, she's having a Seizure

Janet:"But she's not shaking".

Hiro:"Well when you have cipa, only the brain is having a Seizure but she can't feel it. I need to do brain surgery to implant a device in her brain to control it. We need to call Mom to get her consent First I need an MRI too see where to implant the device".

 **The phone rang. It was SF General and hung up the phone.**

Janet:"Hiro, That was SF General Hospital. Her Mom passed away. Her cancer grew to quickly. They couldn't stop it from growing".

Hiro "Oh! No. What's going to happen to her"?

Janet:" We need to call children's services. She have to go to an orphanage. Wait! I have a better idea. I alway wanted kids. My husband and I tried to have kids but my OB/GYN said that I could'd have any so I like to adopt her"?

Hiro:"There is a lot of paperwork to do before adopting."

Janet:"Why can't we do it old School. I just walk out with the child and take her home"?

Hiro:"There's a lot of legal documents to go over and sign. Well talk later. First we need to get an MRI. Because the seizure on the brain, We need to put her under. Tomorrow morning, She needs to fast for 10 hours.

 **I went back into Jenna's room. She was watching Bugs Bunny. I was looking at her chart. Baymax was behind me.**

Hiiro:"Jenna, I want you to meet someone who just saved your life in I.C.U. This is Baymax.

Baymax:"Hello".

Jenna was staring at the marshmallow. She hugged him. She peed on the floor but she couldn't feel it. I look at Janet.

Hiro:" We should kept the catheter in. Janet, Go fetch another Cather Kit and call the Janitor. Baymax, Can you draw a bath. We need to clean her up and put the catheter back in.

 **Janet paged the Janitor to clean the floor. Baymax walked her to her bathroom to** **give her a bath. Then he put her into a clean gown. Janet re-cathed her and hung her bag on her bed. I was talking to her.**

Jenna:"Where's my Mom? Is she alright"?

Hiro:"This is not easy to say to you but Your Mom had cancer and it grew to fast and she died at another Hospital.

Jenna could not cry because of her medical condition. instead she look down frowning.

Hiro:"I'm so sorry Jenna".

Jenna:" How come I do't have any tear drops'.

Hiro:"You have a medical condition that prevents you from crying. It's called cipa. It's a disease that You cannot feel pain. For example, If I pinch you like this.

 **I took my two finger and pinch her arm. She didn't felt t** hat.

Jenna:"Cool. It makes me a superhero".

Hiro:"Some kids with cipa make think that but cipa can be dangerous like a kid with cipa is not afraid of hot weather end up getting burn from the sun. Hey? If you think your a superhero,You should meet a good friend of mine that he believe's he's a superhero because he's a big comic fan. I'll have him come in.

* * *

 **I went to theThe Millard's Household and rang the door. GoGo answered it.**

GoGo:"Hiro? I didn't expect to see you here. Come on in"?

 **I sat down in the living room in the couch. GoGo Brought out drinks.**

GoGo:"So what bring you here".

Hiro:"I need to see Fred".

GoGo:"He''s at work. I had a day off What's going on?"

Hiro:"Well one of my patient thinks she a superhero and I know that your husband is a big believer and I was thinking if he can come to the Hospital and meet her. He still has his dragon suit I made for him right?

GoGo:"I think he does".

 **The door open. Fred was coming home from work.**

Fred:"Hey baby I'm Home. Hiro! Good to see you man."

Hiro: "Hey Fred".

GoGo:"Hiro was telling that he has a patient that she thinks she's a superhero and you being a big believer in that you may want to come to the Hospital to meet her. So how was work"?

Fred:"We had a lot of order's today. The best part is my boss gave me a pay raise since I'm doing a good job".

Hiro:"Where do you work again"?

Fred:"At Amazon".

Hiro:"How are the kids"?

GoGo:"Hiro? Helen died three weeks ago".

Hiro:"What happen?

GoGo:"Well you know that radiation sickness she had? She develop caner a few days later".

Hiro:"Why didn't you bring her in".

Fred:"It grew to fast suddenly that made her stop breathing".

Hiro:"How did you know she had cancer"?

GoGo:"Baymax scanned her when he was babysitting when Fred and I went dancing and he called us. He tried to treat her at our house. When we got home, We saw Baymax cover her Body up with the sheet on her bed and called Time of death. We started to cry. Baymax called the funeral home to send a herse car over to take the body away. Two days later we were at her funeral. I was crying the whole time.

Hiro:"Was he hook up to her parable ventilator?"

GoGo:"Yes after Baymax did Tracheostomy and stoma care and put a new ostomy bag on with a new urine bag and hook her up on the parable ventilator . After 1 hour Baymax checked up on her with his scanner and found a mass on her brain that was growing. All the sudden, she went throat cardio arrest so Baymax had to defibrillate with his built-in defibrillator 6 times but it was too late. Her heart stopped. and unhook everything even her ostomy bag".

Hiro:"So I guess the experimental treatment failed.

Fred:"Hiro wait here. Let me get my wallet I'll buy you a pizza. Then will go the the Hospital to meet your little superhero.

* * *

End of Ch. 2


	3. Old friends get together

**When we got to Godfather's pizza We were talking at the table. The waitress brought our drinks.**

Waitress:"Her you go gentlemen two Pepsi's. Are you ready to order"?

Hiro:I think were ready. Fred what are you having"?

Hiro:"I'll have whatever your having".

 **I looked on the menu.**

Hiro: I think will have a med. supreme pizza and I'll have a side salad. What are you having Fred"?

Fred:"Oh I'll have the same thing".

Waitress:" What dressing would you like on those salads"?

Hiro:"What do you have?"

Waitress:"Thousand island,Ranch,Blue Cheese and Honey Mustard".

Hiro:"I have Ranch".

Fred:"Same hare".

Hiro:"Oh do you have any peanut-free desserts? I'm allergic to peanut".

Waitress:"Sir, we have a gluten-Free dessert menu and completely peanut fee. Okey I'll be back with your food.

 **The Waitress walked away. I turn to Fred and start to talk to him.**

Hiro:"Thank you for dinner Fred".

Fred:"Your welcome. So this patient of yours, She think she a superhero am I correct"?

Hiro:"I really shouldn't discuss this here, It's a rule for employee's that we shouldn't disuse about patient's health in public".

Fred:"Oh sorry about that."

 **I look up and saw who was coming.**

Hiro:"Oh my gosh".

Fred:"What is it"?

Hiro:"It's my boss and her kids and she coming to our table".

Crystal:"Hiro hi".

Hiro:"Crystal? this is my friend Fred. We went to SF University together. Fred, this is my boss".

Fred:"Hi."

Hiro:"I didn't know you had kids. So were was your husband"?

Crystal:"He had to work late so I thought I take the kids her to get pizza for dinner. Hiro this is my 7-year old daughter Harper and my 6-year old son Justen.

Hiro:"Hi kids.

 **The waitress came with our food.**

Crystal:"Good to see you here Hiro See you tomorrow".

Hiro:"Care to join us?"

Crystal:"We love to. Waitress, Can you move our food to this table?"

Waitress:"Tell you what, I have a bigger table for six people. I'll move you guys."

Hiro:"Great. Is the okey Fred"?

Fred:"Okey".

 **They moved us to another table so we can visit.**

Hiro:"So you two are at the same School"?

Harper:"Yes we are".

Justen:"Well I'm in first grade and she's in second".

Hiro:"So where does your husband work at"?

Crystal:"He's a stockbroker at some office building".

Hiro:"Isn't the office is close? Why is he working late".

Crystal:"All The computers crash. All files gone so he needs there to Re-boot all the back up files".

Hiro:"Why him?"

Crystal:"He's a wiz. on that stuff and He's the one that created the program ".

 **The waitress brought in a Cheese pizza. The kids started to grab a slice".**

Crystal:"Kids matter's.

Justen:"Sorry Mom but were hungry".

Crystal:"I'm so sorry about that".

Hiro:"That's okey my kids are the same".

After dinner, I drove Fred to the Hospital to interfuse Jenna to him. The Nurse came up".

Janet:"Hiro, What are you doing here"?

Hiro:"This is my friend Fred. He wants to meet our superhero patient because he's a big believer in superhero's".

 **Fred and I step inside of her room. Fred was surprised.**

Fred:"Oh my god? This is my cousin".

 **I was shocked.**

Hiro:"What?"

 **We stepped out in the hallway. Fred started to talk to me.**

Fred:"Well, Her Mom who is my aunt remarried. She didn't know about this that her new husband had a criminal record. He was a cereal killer an was arrested two times. If he went in for the third time, He'll be scheduled for lethal injection. On the day when the baby was going to be born, He was terrified so he took a kitchen knife out of the dower and started chasing her. His words to her was this."BEFORE YOU HAVE A BABY, I WILL MURDER YOU". She thought he was joking until she saw him holding a knife on the due date. She start to run out of the house to a neighbors to call 911. Meantime she started to have contraction's and her water broke. She told them on the phone this she was at a neighbor's and send an ambulance and a police car. After the police got there, Her new husband was arrested on the scene and she was taken to the Hospital. He was executed on the same day as she delivered.

Hiro:"Why he wanted to kill her?"

Fred:"He didn't want to be a Father. He want her to have an abortion but she believed that getting an abortion destroys a new life so she refuse. After she found out she was having a baby, she told her "IF YOU DON'T GET AN ABORTION, ACTION'S WILL TAKE PLACE". She though it was a joke. She went through his file's at home while he was away at work, and found out the he murder's people and take their money. He told her that he work's at a casino working at the crap table and bring home lots of dough every night".

Hiro:"So he was after the money".

Fred:"Yes. She called the casino and no one herd of him working there. The he got home, He found her looking at her files. He punished her by locking her in the closet without meals. She was really hungry that she snuck in the kitchen in the middle of the night but everything was locked up He even put a pad lock in the refrigerator and on all the cupboards so she went to a neighbor's house to eat. He wanted to starve her. Neighbor's kept feeding her. that why he was wondering why she wasn't dead. It tore inside of him so he decided to do what he do best is to stab her in the heart. I felt bad for my uncle. Doctor's found out that he was mentally ill. Somehow the he decide too overdose on his behavioral meds. That why he had some psychiatric issue's. He also drank while he was on meds. The bottle labeled DO NOT drink while on these meds. He didn't like that because he was a heavy drinker.

Hiro:"How do you know all this"?

Fred:"My Aunt told me all this after my uncle was executed. She didn't want to tell you all this because she thought you might report her to children services.

Hiro"Why"?

Fred:"Well she was only 15 years old and she was dating a 40 year old".

 **I sat down slowly.**

Hiro:"So she's ben rapped. She look like she was 21.

Fred:"She was tall for a teenager".

 **Janet stepped in the hallway**

Janet:"Hiro? come and look at the EEG monitor".

I went into her room. Janet pointed at the monitor.

Janet:" Does this look like a migraine"?

Hiro:"Yes it does. She does have a migraine. Give her some morphine fluids, I need to dem the lights, close the shade and why don't you empty her catheter bag while your at it".

 **I walk out of the room into the hallway.**

Fred:"What's happening to my cousin"?

Hiro:She has a migraine. We may have to get an MRI on her brain. Janet, We need asks the radiologist to dem the lights. Baymax, go fetch us a gurney and put sheets on it".

* * *

 **End od Ch. 3**


	4. A Home for Jenna

**Janet and I were talking while I was looking at Janna's scans.**

Janet:" I wonder How she got a migraine"?

Hiro:" It's probably all those seizures she had given her a migraine".

Janet:"is she laying still"?

Hiro Yes. Baymax sedated her before we wheel her in the MRI room.

 **I froze the image and point.**

Hiro:"There right there. seizures damage part of her brain the caused the migraine. We need to cut that part of her brain. It's a pretty risky surgery. We need to take her to the OR while she's asleep."

 **I step out and talk to Fred in the consult room.. Fred was in tears.**

Hiro:"Are there any last words before I operate? This is a pretty risky operation. If anything happen's she could die on the table.

 **Fred cried over my shoulder.**

Fred:"Don't let anything happen to my cousin. I haven't seen her since my Aunt started dating.

 **I put my hands on Fred's shoulder.**

Hiro:"Everything will be all right".

 **I went to the surgical suite and scrub up for surgery. Baymax inject more white cream through her IV so she can stay asleep. He also shave all her hair off. He use the anesthesia machine to put her in a deep sleep even she can't feel it and intubate her Surgery took 8 hours and was wheeled to recovery. Baymax watched over her. It was a long night at the Hospital I couldn't keep my eyes open. I was unable to go home so I went downstairs to the Doctor's lounge to crash. I logged on the computer to fill my time card so I get payed and** **submitted it to payroll. After I logged out, I went to bed in Doctor's quarter's. After a 6 hour rest, Janet ran down to the Doctor's lounge and shakes me up.**

Janet:"I tried to page you but your not going to believe this".

Hiro:"Battery must have died. Okey let me slipped on some scrubs and I'll be right there".

 **After I got dressed, I come upstairs into the recovery area. She was awake. I got out my penlight and exam for eye's.**

Janet:"Your not going to believe this. After the surgery, she started to feel pain".

Hiro:"What"?!

Janet:"It's a miracle. But she's not out of the woods yet, after you cured for long life medical condition, It cause some brain damage. It could left her with disabilities".

 **I turned to Baymax.**

Hiro:"Baymax? We need to wheel her to the EEG lab. I need to see what were dealing with".

 **We wheeled her to the EEG lab. Baymax paste elecdroids on her. I looked at her brain pattern's on the screen. It was 5:00pm. After I clocked out, I went to Fred's house. I rung the doorbell and Fred answered it.**

Fred:"Hiro!" What brings you here"?

Hiro:Fred, I need to talk to you"?

Fred: And I need to talk to you? come on in".

Fred close the door behind me.

Hiro:"Where's GoGo?"

Fred:"She had to work at the bike shop. One of the employee's went on vacation so she's filling in. Listen I was cleaning up and I found a letter from my sister".

Hero:"Your sister?"

Fred:"I'l explain after you read this".

Fred pulled out the letter from his back pocket and hand it to me. I start to read".

 _Dear Big Brother Fred,_

 _I know this is a big surprise to you but Jenna is you nice with makes you an uncle._ _There is more, If anything happens to me, I choose you to be a Jenna'a legal guardian. I know this is a lot to ask for. I think you should be a terrific Uncle and Father._ _I just can't face to put her in an orphanage so if you can give her a place to live, that would be wonderful,_ _Love your sister, Joyce._

 **I looked up at Fred.**

Fred:"Look at the date. It was written 6 months ago. Somehow she already planned her future. I was going to tell you. I just forgot about it. When I found out the GoGo was pregnant with David, well I was focusing on that.

Hero:"I don't know what to say. Does GoGo know about this?"

Fred:"No. I just found It just now. She doesn't get out till 10:00pm. That's when the bike shop close."

 **David woke up from a nap and started to cry. Fred picked up from the baby monitor."**

Fred:"I need to take care if this. I'll be back. Help yourself in the refrigerator. There's club soda in there.

 **Fred went upstairs to change David's diaper. He came downstairs.**

Fred:"Hiro do you have Baymax with you? David's feel's a little warm."

Hiro:"He's at the Hospital. I'll go grab my medical bag to take a look.

 **I went out to my car to grab my Doctor's bag and came back in the house. I took out my examination tools out. I ask Fred to take his diaper off so I can take his temperature. I went up to 101 degrees. I apply a cold compress on his forehead to break the fever down. I took my stethoscope out to listen to his heart. I notice a rash on his skin. I took out my penlight to exam it.**

Fred:"What's going on?"

Hero:"Was he Vaccinated?"

Fred:"We brought him in last Month for a check-up and he was vaccinated for his Immune system why?"

Hiro:"This could be a sign that He's getting the measles. Even he was vaccinated, Childhood disease can sneak up. Bring him in next month for more shot's to prevent more childhood illnesses.

Fred:"And when I change this diaper, It wasn't wet.

 **I felt his abdomen.**

 **Hiro:" His bladder full. I need to put in a catheter to drain it.**

 **I opened my medical bag and got out a portable bladder scanner and a straight catheter. I asks Fred to hold him down while I scan his bladder. Then I use a straight catheter to drain his bladder into the urine bottle to take to the lab and notice it was blood cells in his urine.**

 **Hiro:" He may had a bladder infection. I'm giving you a couple of straight catheters just in case. I'll teach you how to empty his bladder and I may need to put in a foley catheter in with a drainage bag that you can hang on his crib".**

Fred:"What For?

Hiro:"I want to monitor his urine output. You can take it outing the Morning and I want you to write down the volume down from the bag. I'll show up when we get upstairs."

 **We went upstair. GoGo came home from work. After I perform the procedure, we came downstairs**.

Fred:"Do you make house calls sometimes?"

Hiro:"Sometime's. Remember, You can take it out in the morning."

GoGo:"Take out what?"

 **I explain to GoGo that their son is sick right now. Fred show GoGo that I want done. The next morning, Fred took the catheter out and wrote the volume down. Fred went to the clinic on his way to work and gave me the bag of urine and his chart. GoGo stay home with David. a week went by, GoGo and Fred had to bring David in to get Vaccinated. His bladder infection cleared up with some medicine. Another week went by, The legal documents were approved by the adoption place and Jenna was adopted by Fred and GoGo.**

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
